Because Of The Heist
by bellissimamalle
Summary: "We need someone who isn't afraid to throw down, utilities and weapons. Someone who could get us anywhere we need to go, . Someone who ain't afraid tdo you know a person?" Dom asked. "I know who exactly we are looking for." That when Brian calls an old friend to help with the heist... (Dom/Oc) NO GISELE IN STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from The Fast and Furious ONLY my Oc It all started with a phone call..**

**Check out my polyvore to see what my wears every chapter in "Because Of The Heist": ?filter=sets**

**Link is also on my profile page.**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

"We need someone who isn't afraid to throw down, utilities and weapons. Someone who could get us anywhere we need to go. Someone who ain't afraid tdo you know a person?" Dom asked.

Thinking about it for awhile, Brian had one person pop up into his face and smirked before replying "I know who exactly we are looking for."

* * *

Honolulu Hawaii: Meanwhile in Honolulu Hawaii, a young women was dancing in a Tahitian dance studio when all of a sudden her phone started to ring. Stopping the music and looking at her phone not recognizing the number.

'Who in hell is this?' She thought before answering the phone

"Aloha, Paola speaking." She said into the phone with and unsure voice

"It Brian, and I need your help." He said

"Why am I not surprised? Name when and where, I'll be there." She replied

"Rio and in a couple of days or so. I'll call you later with the address" He informed her hoping that wouldn't be a problem

"Okay, see you in few days." She said before hanging up the phone

Thinking to herself, 'Still same old Brian always needing my help.' while walking down the street to start packing for her trip.

* * *

Back in Rio: After putting his phone in his pocket, Brian couldn't wipe the smile from his face which didn't get unnoticed by Dom and Mia.

"So whats the answer?" Dom couldn't help but asked

"Going to be here in a few days." He replied vaguely

And with that Dom left the room to go to bed, when out of sight Mia turned to Brian observing him. He was smiling like a kid at a candy shop.

Walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him, she looked up and asked who did he call.

Looking down at her, "Remember I told you about my old friend Paola, the girl who helped me get to places while I was undercover? Well thats her, and I know you'll love her. Now lets go to bed, its late and I know your tired." He replied give her a peck on her lips.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think or what I should add.**

**Xoxoxo - Belli**


	2. Meet Paola

**Played by:** Jasmine Sanders

**Name:** Paola Lynn Martinez

**From:** Honolulu, Hawaii

**Race:** Hawaiian and Dominican

**Description:** 5'4/ Caramel curly hair that reaches her hip/ Light blue eyes/ Olive skin/ 36c breast/ Bubble butt/ Innocent looking

**Personality:** Soft spoken/ Always smiling and laughing/ Looks innocent but complete opposite/ Loves to dance and have fun

**Relationship Status:** Single


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from The Fast and Furious ONLY my Oc It all started with a phone call..**

**Check out my polyvore to see what my wears every chapter in "Because Of The Heist": ?filter=sets**

**Link is also on my profile page.**

**Chapter 2**

A fews days later:

The team made up a plan to go to Reyes' cash house and burn all the money for a warning, trying to get it in one place. But they didn't expect it to be in one place.. The police station

* * *

Back at the warehouse:

"Well this job just got a lot harder." Brian said

"If he is moving his money into a police station, then he has to have some serious connections in his pockets." Rome said

"We can't do this." Tego said looking at everyone

"Can't? You mean we shouldn't." Han said

"This doesn't change a damn thing, I say we stick to the plan. Brian wheres your recruiter? Dom asked getting annoyed

"I don't know, she should had been here already." He replied.

Right then a sound of a engine rumbled came from pink lamborghini, without thinking everyone but Brian and Dom brought their guns out ready to shoot.

"About damn time!" Brian shouted with a a smile while the others looked confused.

"Yo Brian, you know who that is?" Tej asked

"Thats who is going to get us into the police station." He said nonchalant

* * *

All of a sudden the car door open and all they could see was a back of a body of a short girl with a mass of blonde curly hair. She was wearing a black and white sleeveless shirt, black shorts that made her butt looked even bigger, and black heels. Walking to the back of the car bending over, which caused all the guys to zoom in on her ass, she grabbed two black duffle bags and started to walk towards the group.

"Damn did you look at that ass, the things I would do to it." Rome whispered to Tej which earned him a elbow to the ribs.

"Hey Brian, sorry Im late had somethings to handle before I came here." She said giving him a big hug.

"Not a problem you got here right on time, now let me introduce everyone. This is my beautiful girlfriend Mia, her brother Dom, Han, Rico, Tego, and lastly Rome." He said pointing to everyone.

"Sexy legs, baby girl. What time do they open?" Rome said looking her up and down

"You shouldn't have done that man." Brian said lightly

Rolling her eyes, she reached behind her back and grabbed her pistol bringing it to his face.

"They open the same time as I pull this trigger." Putting her head sideways with a smirk she asked "Still want me to open them?" Which caused everyone but Rome to laugh.

"Alright alright calm down, everyone this is Paola Martinez. This girl can get you anything you want and anywhere you need to go." Brian said to everyone one.

"No offense Brian and Paola but how in the hell is a 5'4 girl going to help us break into a police station?" Han asked

"I look tougher than what you think so try not a doubt me." She said looking over to him

"Alright then, now that everyone knows each other lets get started." Dom said while pulling out a blue print of the police station

* * *

**Update will be later this week.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think or what I should add.**

**Xoxoxo - Belli**


End file.
